Identical Twins
by Divachick86
Summary: The youngest MayHence girls are not looking forward to their first day of school. And why should they, coming in the shadow of four older siblings. How are they supposed to make an impression with that? But then again, they are identical twins. Just a cute little family story I put together for the MayHence twins. Please R&R :D


**This is just a little family story I thought up for the youngest MayHence girls, because I really need to do more for my other OC's. :D**

**So the twins, McKenzie and Marcey, they kinda got a miniature introduction in Dinner, but this is their first real introduction I guess. I got this idea from a cute little song I saw on Youtube. Tell me if you reconize it :D  
**

**I own all the characters that are not owned by someone else, I own all the concepts that are not someone elses (In other words, I don't own KND or its character.)**

_Identical twins_

McKenzie and Marcey MayHence stood biting their lips as she, as they waited at the bus stop. The twins both wore cute little pink dresses. The dresses reached down to the girls' knees and were tied in the back with big ribbons . (1) They wore pink sandals on their feet and each had a charm bracelet hanging from their wrists.

McKenzie was listening to her older sister Charlotte and only brother Herbie argue about Charlotte's boyfriend. Not a surprise, they always argued about him. Marcey had blocked them out and was watching an ant crawl across the sidewalk. Neither of the twins were particularly excited about their first day of school. After all, they were going in the shadow of their four older older siblings.

"Excited?" Their older sister Opel had come over now. Both the girls turned their heads to look at the girl, who was starting first grade. The twins, Opel, and their older sister Charlotte looked a lot alike. They all had thin, whitish-blond hair and dark blue eyes. The twins, like Charlotte, were very small for their age, Opel however was very average for her age.

"No," the two said together.

"Why not?" Opel asked.

"We're coming in the shadow of," Marcey began.

"You, Kaitlyn, Charlotte, and Herbie," McKenzie finished.

"How are we supposed to make a reputation with that?" they said together.

"Girls," Opel started with a laugh, "Your identical twins, remember? You won't have a problem with that." The bus pulled up then. "Come on."

The girls followed their sister onto the bus. They were only the second stop for the bus, the only stop before them picked up the Fulbrights and the McKenzies. Their sisters red-haired boyfriend Patrick Fubright slide from his seat allowing Charlotte to take the window seat. The twins slide into the seat behind them. Patrick smiled at the girls, "Excited for the first day of thirteen years of your life?" The girls shook their heads. Patrick gave a laugh. "I wasn't either, but it didn't turn out as bad as I though it would, I mean, hey, I met your sister!"

Herbie, sitting in the seat across from the twins, mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like unfortunately. This earned him a glare from the Fulbright boy. Paddy spun around to face him and said, "Did you say something?"

Herbie glared up at him then ignored his question and turned to his sisters, "You really shouldn't associate with him."

This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Kaitlyn. She brown-haired sister looked at the twins, "Ignore him, Girls."

A good thirty minutes or so later, the kids were filing off the bus. McKenzie and Marcey stepped onto the walkway ans stared up at the school. Joey Beatles got off right after them. As they began to walk toward the building Joey was asking all sorts of questions.

"How do people tell you two apart?" he was asking.

"They guess, usually," Marcey replied.

"Or don't even try," McKenzie added.

"Wow," Joey said. "Well what if i wanted to tell you two apart, how would I do that?"

"Pay attention," Marcey told him.

"You'll get it eventually," McKenzie assured.

As they entered the playground, Joey was still talking, about what though, neither girl knew, for they had managed to block him out by this point. They walked a picnic table, and had stop because someone had called them out, "Wow," a boy with dirty blond hair exclaimed rubbing his eye's. "Am I the only one seeing double?"

The girls looked at the boy. He looked very small for his age, too. He had big blue eyes and a small nose. He wore a jersey, but it was an OSU jersey, and jeans.

"Well, hello to you, too," Marcey said, rolling her eyes and stand beside her sister to face him.

"We're twins," McKenzie told him.

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "Twins?"

"Yes sir," McKenzie nodded.

"Identical twins?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm Marcey."

"and I'm McKenzie."

"Do names actually, matter? I mean when do they ever get used?" the boy asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes they do!" McKenzie said indignantly.

"Because I am me and she is she!" Marcey told him.

McKenzie giggled and leaned forward, whispering, "Except when I pretend I'm her."

The kids around laughed, A small crowd was gathering. "And when, we swich," Marcey started pulling her sister over to switch places.

"You can't tell which is which," McKenzie said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"You don't know who your talking to. Believe me, we may look alike," Marcey started to say.

"But we're totally-"

"Different-"

"Identical twins," they finished together.

"Well, how do we tell you two apart?" the boy asked, earning an agreeing cheer from the other kids.

The twins looked at each other, "Do you really wanna know?" They asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said, as everyone else gave nods.

Marcey pointed to herself, "I'm loud!"

"I'm quiet," McKenzie told them.

"She's serious," Marcey said, crinkling her nose.

"She's a riot!" McKenzie shouted waving her hands.

Marcey crossed her arms and glared at her sister, "We're totally-"

"Different-"

"Identical twins!" They finished together again.

"How else do we tell you apart?" The boy pressed.

"Well," McKenzie said sitting next to him on the bench, her sister sat on the other side.

"We read different stories," Marcey told him.

"Yeah, and we like different shows."

"My hair is slightly darker than hers."

"And we wear different bows."

"We dance to different music," Marcey said, standing up and doing a little dance.

"We laugh at different jokes," McKenzie added.

"Gosh."

"Gee."

"It's like we're," the girls scratched their head with mock-surprised expressions, "two different folks."

"Anything else?"

"There's plenty more ways," McKenzie assured.

"Yeah," Marcey said. The two stood up again and stood next to each other. Marcey folded her hands and put on an innocent expression, "She's sweet."

McKenzie threw her sister a sideways glare and crossed her arms, "She's saucy."

"What's that mean?" Marcey asked, clapping her hands by her side and giving her sister an indignant look.

"Your bossy!"

"Says you!" Marcey said, crossing her arms and leaning toward her sister.

"It's true!" McKenzie persisted.

"Is not!" Marcey snapped stubbornly, sticking her nose in the air and stomping her foot.

"Is TOO!" McKenzie insisted doing the same.

Marcey stomped over the the picnic table, looking at the boy, "I am not a xerox!"

"I am not a clone!" McKenzie added coming over as well.

"Not a duplicate!"

"Or a copy cat!"

"Not the second scoop," they looked at each other, "to the ice cream cone!"

"We're friends," Marcey told everyone, putting an arm around her sister.

"Pals," McKenzie added putting her arm around her sister as well.

Marcey glared a McKenzie for coming up with another word, then said, "Partners."

"Chums." McKenzie grinned at her sisters clear annoyance.

Marcey huffed and turned on her heel, "But we're marching-"

"To different drums!" McKenzie finished.

"We're two-"

"Two."

"Totally-"

"Utterly-"

"Opposite-"

"Totally-"

"Different-"

"Identical twines!" they finished together.

The boy stood up and said, "Well I'm Lucas, we should hang out. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you two apart."

The girls laughed. He introduced them to his friend Miranda and they introduced Joey. As they were talking to their new friends, the girls caught a glimpse of their sister. She was smiling broadly and their was a glint in her eyes that clearly said, "I told you so."

**(1) Just imagine any typical little girl's dress.**

**This was fun. So these are the youngest MayHence children. So to recap, Marcey's more of the leader, crazy, bossy (Am NOT!) and McKezie's the sweet, just go with it twin.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to review! :D  
**


End file.
